Renegade Romances
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: Silly fluff, romance is for adults. Spur of the moment plot lines for a chapter, all leading to an explosive ending or something. RogueRemy, because they are sexy. And stuff.
1. Oblivious

Because I absolutely need to write a Gambit/Rogue story. So, here we are, with one of the most clichéd plots one could come up with.

Curses. I was working on a one shot. And by working I mean I have a title to a one shot.

…Shut up. I don't need your sass. I've got my own.

This based mostly on the animated series, with a few comic references. A few. Because I (sadly) don't know that much about the comics.

This is more drabble than anything else, but the drabble has a plot when put all together.

((All my other stories require long chapters. This one doesn't have to.))

((Can you guess which finger I'm pointing at you right now?))

((I totally don't talk to myself.))

_Renegade Romances_

**Chapter One: Oblivious**

Kitty stopped Kurt in the hallway, glancing around.

"Have you seen Rogue today?" she asked.

Kurt shrugged. "No. Wasn't she sick this morning?"

"I saw her leave the house right before I left…" Kitty thought a moment. "I might've been wrong."

"I guess we'll see when we get home."

---

Kitty opened the door to room she shared with the missing girl, baffled.

Sure enough Rogue was asleep under her covers, dressed in pajamas. A box of tissues was at her stand, and a book hung over the edge of the bed.

Kitty stared a moment longer. She was absolutely positive she'd seen the same child leave right before her, muttering something about meeting someone.

She shook her head and decided she was going insane.

---

Scott glanced at Rogue, who was looking in a hurry.

"Are you getting a ride to school?" he called to her back.

"No!" she shouted back, and the door closed behind her.

Scott stood there. If she wasn't getting a ride, how was she getting to school?

---

"You're late," Tabitha pointed out as Rogue hurried into her seat.

"What of it?"

"It's the second week in a row you've been late."

She glared at her. "When was the last time you were on time?"

"Today, actually." The blond kicked her feet up on her desk. "I needed a reason to be haughty."

Rogue stared at the detention notice on her desk.

---

"Where are you going?" Jean asked, causing Rogue to stop at the doorway.

"Out," she answered shortly.

"Where are you going?" she repeated.

"_Out_. I'll be back soon."

"Have you done your homework?" Jean smiled, and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"No, mom. I'll do it tonight."

And out the door she was.

---

"We've got trouble!" Storm shouted. All the students were sitting in the main room, except for one. "Where's Rogue?"

All of them answered together.

"Out."

---

Rogue was careful as she opened the window, sliding one leg in first, then her torso and head, and then her other leg. She stopped short at Kitty, who was sitting on her bed with an annoyed look.

"This looks bad, doesn't it?" Rogue closed the window.

"Really bad," Kitty agreed.

"I can't be out for a while? Sure I'm a few minutes past curfew—"

"Hours," Kitty corrected. "And a while? You were gone half the day!"

"Like you've never snuck out. How many times have you gone to see Lance at midnight?"

Her face heated. "…Shut up! I—Go to bed!"

Rogue smiled. "Yes m'am."

---

Rogue hung up the phone, and shouted as Kurt appeared in front of her.

"Who're you talking to?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Someone special?"

"No. And stop doing that! You're gonna pop in front of one of us one day and we'll keel over right there."

He frowned, bouncing out of her way. "You're in a bad mood."

"No…" She smiled, walking off. "I think I'm in a pretty good one."

Kurt was left confused.

---

Rogue forgot about the phone bill.

"I need a cell phone."

**Notes:**

Fluff to come in later chapters. Away with you now. I shall do… something…

((I totally have a life. Or something close to it.))

((Check my profile for **special news**!))


	2. Suspicion

This chapter is gonna be cut short, because the next chapter is gonna be **Confinement.**

_Renegade Romances_

**Chapter Two: Suspicion**

Jean sighed.

"Don't tell me she's—"

"Out!" they all cried together.

---

"Well… You stopped being late for my class."

Rogue didn't look at her teacher. "I'll try harder."

"Another sick day and I'll have to send you to summer school."

"I'll do better."

"Your project is due on Friday. I hope it's good."

"It'll be fantastic." She forced a smile. The teacher nodded reluctantly and let her go.

"Wow," Tabitha said, greeting her outside the classroom. "That better be one good project."

"Yeah." Rogue hung her head. "I haven't even started it yet."

---

Rogue opened the window.

"She's sneaking in again," Kitty said loudly to Amara beside her on the bed, and she smacked the top of her head on the frame.

"Do you have to do that?" Rogue growled.

"Yep," she answered.

Amara giggled. "How's your project coming along?"

Rogue's eyes went wide. "Oh crap! It's due—"

"In eight hours, yep." Kitty held up the thing they were sitting around. "Just count yourself lucky you have me as a friend."

Rogue could not restrain her thanks, and promised many a fabulous gift for the work.

"By the way," Amara said, gathering up the supplies. "Never again."

Rogue sighed, reading over the poster to make sure she knew it. "Darn. I was gonna pay you to start doing my homework for me."

They glared at her.

---

Rogue came into class soaking wet.

She was on time!

"Didn't you get a ride?" Tabitha asked.

Rogue just glared at her, running a hand through her wet hair and thankful the poster was safe.

Tabitha stared at her friend and began to worry.

---

Rogue wasn't there to talk to Professor X about her descending grades. She came back around midnight, facing some very angry teachers.

---

Rogue was chained to the house, and utterly depressed about it.


	3. Confinement

_Renegade Romances_

**Chapter Three: Confinement**

**Day three** of confinement, and Rogue was banned any phone privileges, since it had begun to ring every three minutes, and she always managed to answer it.

---

**Day four:** it stopped ringing.

---

**Day Six: **Rogue woke up to found her windows locked shut, and an escort waiting to take her to school.

---

**Day Eight:** Rogue came home soaking wet, a smug smile on her face. She mentioned something about evading capture. It was only understood when Kitty came home five minutes later, mumbling something about killing Rogue, and it wasn't 'evading capture' if she came right back to the place she was supposed to be.

---

**Day Ten: **Rogue was told she should be happy the sprinklers went off and not the alarm system. She answered she'd rather be a smoky pile of ash than soaking wet. Another month was added to her sentence.

---

**Day 28: **Rogue waited until everyone went to the concert she was grounded from to sneak out. Storm caught her and brought her back in, saying if she was lucky she might see daylight again before she graduated.

I'm not very lucky, Rogue answered.

---

**Day 42: **School was out, and Rogue was stuck in her room for all hours of the day. She learned that work outs with Logan weren't so bad when you were too asleep to feel pain anyway.

---

**Day Something-or-Other:** Rogue realized that the summer wasn't all it was cracked up to be, and the beach is the perfect chance to get a limited amnesty for her crimes. It wasn't so bad, even in the layers she was still forced to wear.

---

**Day Losing-Count: **No one really noticed that Rogue wasn't in her bed that night at the beach, or that she came back around one in the morning. They fell asleep at two, and smiled to each other, because they were happy she hadn't tried anything.

---

**Day Two-Months-to-Go:** Rogue was back in school, and she found that lunch was the best time to sneak off campus. After a week of doing this, Kitty began going with her. Then Kurt joined. They never really figured out where her original destination was, but the new one was just as good.

---

**Day Before the Day of Freedom: **Rogue did a dance in her pajamas, which Kurt taped, and held it as blackmail. She threatened him with a nail file. Bobby and Multiple almost got both tapes on the internet before Kitty was paid to walk through them and "accidentally" ruin it.

---

**Day Before Freedom: **Rogue was at school on time, turned in all her homework, sat through all her classes perfectly attentive, and came home, finishing all her homework before dinner. At midnight, after Kitty had fallen fast asleep, she snuck out to celebrate no longer being confined.


	4. Survellience

_Renegade Romances_

**Chapter Four: Surveillance**

"Shadowcat, this is Nightcrawler. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Kurt," Kitty said into her earphones. "I can hear you. And why are we using those as our codenames. She knows them. She knows us! Wouldn't she be more suspicious as to why we're muttering to ourselves?"

"It doesn't matter!" the teleporter hissed into the earphones. "We just gotta follow her."

"Wasn't Jean supposed to come with us?"

"Yeah, but we get Boom-Boom instead."

"I heard that, Blue! Jean and Scott had some get-together-ing they had to do. I get to be here instead."

"Wonderful," Kurt murmured.

"I heard that too!" Tabitha peeked around the corner. "Where's the objective?"

"She's moving your way, Shadowcat. What's she up to?"

Kitty rolled her eyes, looking for the objective in the crowd. "She's at a mall," she muttered into the phones. "It's not like she's buying drugs or something."

"Where do you buy your drugs?" Tabitha asked.

Kitty smiled. "From you."

The line went silent as Boom-Boom simmered.

"Where is she?" Kurt asked.

"I see her… I think." Kitty peered into the crowd. "Yep, that's her. She's sneaking out an entrance and everything. She just apologized for bumping into another woman. Evil deeds she be doing."

"Shut up, Kitty," Tabitha and Kurt said together.

"I guess we gotta go follow her," she sighed.

---

"She totally sees us," Kitty muttered.

"It's because Kurt can't drive," Tabatha said, fixing her sunglasses. "Let me do it."

"No way," he smacked her hand away. "I've seen both of you drive. I'm most definitely the safest."

"You just hit a puppy."

Kitty screamed. Kurt glared.

"Stop scaring her."

---

"For the last time we did not hit a puppy."

---

"Where's she going now?"

Boom-Boom grinned as she watched the objective head into a certain store.

"Guess."

Kurt paled as he realized exactly where Tabitha was pointing at.

"There is no way in hell I'm heading into a Victoria's Secret."

Tabitha linked her arm in his. "Come on. We'll go in together. We'll be like those couples that do everything as one."

"What! No!"

Kitty checked the tires to make sure there was no dead puppy beneath.

---

"She disappeared!" Tabitha said, leaning out the window.

"If an 18-wheeler plowed through you right now I would not be disappointed," Kurt muttered.

Kitty pointed to dashboard.

"I think we're running out of gas."

"Damn," Boom-Boom muttered. "To the nearest gas station!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled her back into the seat. The car jumped as they ran over something, and they yelped. Kitty looked behind her to see what they had hit, and she cried.

---

"It was a piece of plastic, Kitty," Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Not a puppy."

"We have to go back!" she shouted. "We hit—"

Tabitha grabbed her, turned her to face her, and shook her shoulders. "Repeat after me: we-did-not-hit-a-puppy."

Kitty bit her lip and ducked down to check the tires just in case.

"You guys hit a puppy?" someone said behind them. "That's bad."

Tabitha groaned. "We _didn't_ hit a puppy. She just—Oh. Hi, Rogue."

Rogue smirked at them. "Did you have fun today?"

"What? Ye—Ow!" Kurt hopped out, tripping over Kitty. He looked up from the pavement, still smiling.

Kitty yelped and rubbed her side. "I told you she could see us."

"You followed me out of the house," Rogue pointed out. "You got in the car two seconds after me. How could I not know?"

"I told you we weren't sneaky enough," Tabitha muttered.

---

For the first time in a long time, Rogue was not the one in trouble.

Kurt and Kitty were forced to spend the next day cleaning the X-Jet for sneaking off instead of training.

"Rogue snuck off!" Kurt said.

"Yeah! We wanted to see where she was going."

"Actually," Storm pointed out, "She had permission to leave. She said she and Jean were supposed to go shopping, but Jean left with Scott at the last minute. And she didn't steal a car from the garage."

Just to show what a good girl she was, Rogue stayed locked up in her room the next day, doing her homework.

Later, someone asked why the phone line was busy all day.


	5. Taunting

_Renegade Romances_

**Chapter Five: Taunting**

At dinner, Multiple announced as loudly as he could with a chorus of himselves.

"Rogue's got a boyfriend!"

Said Rogue sputtered on her water and spent a minute coughing up her lung.

"What!"

The others were curious and let him talk.

"I heard your conversation last night!" He pointed an accusing finger. "You were talking about the date you had."

"I didn't—I don't—What are you doing listening in on my phone conversations!"

A minute too late did he realize the wrath he had incurred and bolted. Rogue almost went after him, if not for the two mutants holding her down. Quietly she returned to her meal, ignoring the stares they were giving her.

---

Multiple was found that night wrapped in his blanket and locked in his closet. He said it was safer in there, especially since this was revenge for sneaking into her room last week. He imagined much worse in the next few days.

---

"So, Rogue," Kitty spoke through the darkness to her roommate. "Is what Jamie said true?"

There was no answer, and she figured she'd gone to sleep. She decided to do the same.

---

Tabitha grinned.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"I heard the news," she smiled, leaning forward intently. "How long has it been going on?"

"What?" Rogue sounded truthfully curious.

"Your boyfriend! I want details. Juicy details."

She glared. "I don't have a boyfriend."

Tabatha leaned back in her chair, still smiling.

"Sure you don't."

---

"You shouldn't be sneaking out for a boy," Storm said.

"I'm not."

"You shouldn't let a boy influence you in a negative way," Professor Xavier said.

"I don't."

Mr. McCoy babbled off poetry. Rogue didn't pay very much attention.

Logan was sitting across the table from her, and she waited a minute.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Nope," he answered.

"No speech about how my nonexistent boyfriend makes me do things and quite possibly beats me."

"Nope."

She smiled, resting her face in her hands. "Did I ever tell you that you were my favorite teacher?"

"Whatever you're doing, it's your business. I'm not gonna get into teenage romance."

"Thank you."

---

Jean stared at her, shaking her head.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Nope, definitely don't have a boyfriend."

She raised a brow. "What makes you say that?"

"I know you," she smiled encouragingly, in that way that made her feel queasy. "You wouldn't risk it."

Rogue stared at her empty room.

"Gee, thanks."

---

Rogue picked up the phone, resting it between her shoulder and her ear as she opened the door.

"Hey," she said into it, frowning as she found her search fruitless.

"Hung up on school?" the voice flitted through the phone, and she felt a smile rise in her.

"Sadly. But I'm graduating this year."

"And where are you going after?"

"Back down south, if I can help it." The bathrooms held no results. "I haven't seen you in a while. What are you up to these days?"

"The usual," he laughed. "You know me."

She grinned. "Unfortunately."

"I don't suppose we'll be seeing each other any time soon?"

"We could. As soon as I—Ah ha!"

The phone dropped as she lunged forward, grabbing Multiple and pulling him out of the closet. In his hands was another phone, and a recording device.

"There are more aren't there?" She held him up by his collar. "You're gonna find me all of 'em."

Multiple nodded nervously, and she let him go. Quietly she picked up the phone, speaking sweetly into it.

"I'll call you later. I've got to do a bit of pest control right now."

Multiple gulped and ran off to find his counterparts.


	6. Phone

Can anyone tell me what "Jonda" is? I've been working relentlessly trying to figure it out. Nothing. All I've got is the "Wanda" part of it. Couldn't figure the rest out.

_Renegade Romances_

**Chapter Six: Phone**

If anyone had been looking for her, they would've found Rogue slumped up beside the phone stand, legs spread out as she talked into the phone. It was not a happy look on her face.

Far from it.

"When was the last time you called me?" she asked quietly, a touch of hurt in her voice.

"Too long," the woman on the other end said: Irene Adler. "I've been neglecting my motherly duties."

"No," she smiled softly. "I've been on the news a lot lately."

"I saw that." A soft laugh from the other end, and then hesitant silence.

"So why are you calling me now?" she murmured. "I'm fine. Happy, healthy, all that jazz."

"I'm glad to hear. I'm calling because…" She sighed, and Rogue heard a shuffling sound. "There's a lot we haven't talked about."

Her expression turned worse, and she checked for anyone listening. "Yeah, I know."

"You could come down to Mississippi a weekend or something. I'd rather talk to you face-to-face."

"I'll see if I can get away. It might be nice…" And awkward, she reminded herself. Possibly with lots and lots of yelling.

"Alright. Call me later, or I'll call you."

The phone line went dead, and Rogue rolled back her head, reaching up to touch the receiver. The dial tone returned.

A little while later, Amara found her, still listening to the dial tone.


	7. Home

Because you guys keep bugging me about it. I'm not sure if it'll get there or not right when I upload, because it hasn't alerted me lately, and I've uploaded a new chapter and a new story already. Any idea why it does that?

Minimal cursing in this chapter. By "minimal" I mean I make her shout out the most horrible-est bad word of all.  
((It's my favorite word of all.))

_Renegade Romances_

**Chapter Seven: South**

It was absolutely wonderful to be home.

Rogue felt it as she stepped into the borders of her home state, and even more so into her hometown. The cure to homesickness: go home.

Irene greeted her. She had never been "mom" or "mother" in Rogue's head for the mere fact that she was _Irene_, and calling her anything else seemed insult to the whole persona Irene held. On occasion the glimmer of the name Destiny arose, but no more than a glimmer, and Irene she was.

They opened warmly enough, Rogue settling back into a home so familiar that she'd grown so far away from. It was horrific that everything seemed slightly different, as if all the furniture had moved an inch to the left, and that inch was enough to make her stumble. The warmth of it all was still there, still flittering within her as she sat down with a cup of coffee to hear what her adopted mother had to say.

It would not be a happy story.

---

Rogue leaned over the glistening water, staring at the reflection of the house behind her, the large orbs the lights from the window made. Scratch that. _Light._ Irene had gone to sleep to let her "think on things." Which meant: "I don't want to have to deal with this right now. I told you want you need to know. I'll tell you more tomorrow."

So Rogue leaned over the water, stared into its surface, and screamed.

"**FUCK!**"

"Those're naughty words."

She jumped, grabbing onto the railing. The voice made itself known, and she smiled.

"Then you won't have a problem with 'em."

He grinned, grabbing onto her sleeves and pulling her closer. She narrowed her eyes, worming out of his touch.

"Don't do that," she said.

He locked a finger on her gloved one, a gesture to state the obvious. "And what will you be doing about it?"

She went back to staring into the water, and he stood beside her, pulling out a deck of cards. He began shuffling them idly, and she glared.

"Are you just here to annoy me?"

"Most certainly." He picked up a strand of her hair, playing with it.

"You are such a stalker."

"Maybe," he answered, kissing the strand. "But I've gotta make sure you're not dead and buried."

He left a card on the railing before he left. She picked it up, smiling.

_The Queen of Hearts. He is far too predictable._

She went back inside, feeling slightly better.


End file.
